


Can't Keep Them Down

by KagamiSorciere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot of stuff going on in here, Drabbles, Everything is Sex, F/M, I thought I might as well put it all in one spot, I'll add one a day if there's a backlog, Mild BDSM, NSFW, Not even death can keep these two apart, Pegging, Prostitute?Kylo, Spanking, TATFS responds to ants (even fake ones) with porn, Table Sex, Wall Sex, a whoooole lotta oral, because I have to put my porn somewhere, dom!rey, includes AUs because why not, individual oneshots, some are sequential, someone gets tied to a rack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiSorciere/pseuds/KagamiSorciere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a post last week saying I'd only reply to ants with explicit porn or cute fluffy animals. While I think the fandom may have taken more advantage of that than actual ants, it's still been a lot of fun. This is a collection of the short drabbles I wrote up- chapters will be added as they happen on tumblr (and maybe I’ll occasionally post something here that I don’t post there so subscribing might be a good idea- who knows!). There is no sequence unless specified. Every single chapter is rather explicit porn. ENJOY, SINNERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Say We're Bad...

anon: "reylo is bad and u are bad. please dont show me any hot steamy reylo smut"

* * *

 

Kylo gripped Rey firmly by the throat from behind, pressing her flush against him, and squeezed. She whimpered.

“They say we’re bad…” his murmured hotly in her ear, the moisture from his breath coating her already slick skin as his fingers circled lazily between her thighs.

“Yeah?” she gasped in reply, and she felt herself choke as two of his fingers suddenly plunged their way into her to the knuckle. Rey tried to moan but she couldn’t, his grip on her windpipe tightening but not yet uncomfortably so. It just made her burn hotter.

“They say you shouldn’t be with me…shouldn’t want me,” he said with a bit more passion as he bit down on her earlobe and worked his way down her neck with a string of kisses that nipped her with every close of his mouth. His grip loosened around her neck infinitesimally, enough for her to let loose a small cry as his fingers worked harder inside her. She tried to meet his thrusts but he held her fast. He chuckled darkly.

“Ohhh, but you do want me…don’t you?”

She keened.

“ _Don’t_ you?” he said through gritted teeth. Rey could barely think- her entire world limited to what was going on inside her with Kylo’s hands.

“ _Say it_ ,” he growled, and she cried out.

“ _Yes!!”_ she screamed as her voice broke. “ _Yes, yes, YESSS!!”_

As she fell apart around his hands, he sucked in a breath as he felt her move around him. He wouldn’t leave, couldn’t leave. If he could, he would remain permanently attached to this girl forever, making her come whenever he wanted. But he knew a little restraint was in order- this night was far from over.

“Force, you’re so good, Rey…” he gasped as her breaths began to even out. Her fingers still dug into his hand, which was still buried deep inside her.

“You’re so good…” he repeated, and bowed his head to leave a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Now…get on your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is supposed to be the pinnacle of literature- just fun times with flash fiction porn as all of it was written on the fly with minimal to no editing. So, just enjoy the ride! :3


	2. Get On Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pt. 2 to chapter 1.

**anon:** Reylo is gross and wrong and icky and I am in no way secretly a Reylo shipper who just really wants a follow up to that smut you wrote earlier (the one that ended with Rey on her knees I believe) so there! Good luck coming back from this tongue lashing!

* * *

 

“Use your tongue,” he instructed.

Rey looked up at him, her eyes still glassy from the pleasure moments before that still echoed through her. As she looked down at him, his hardness was perfectly aligned with her mouth. A strong sense of yearning overcame her, and with a passionate twitch of her brow she dove down on him causing his knees to buckle. His traitorous limbs threatened to nearly drop him straight to the floor.

“Ahhh, _Rey_ …” he groaned, tossing his head back. He closed his eyes as he felt her tongue swirl up and around and over him. She was everywhere at once and his mind was short-circuiting already which caused a tick of fury to ignite at the back of his skull, but as he reached for her to slow her down, she traced her tongue _hard_ up along the bottom ridge of his cock and his hands tangled themselves into her hair instead.

She pulled away with a whimper that caused him to flush embarrassingly, but she was soon sucking at his head, licking and lapping around the tip of it before plunging him back into her mouth again. He cried out as he felt his now very sensitive edges touch the back of her throat, and he fought, screamed, _forced_ himself to look down at her as the tears streamed from her eyes.

He was so close, and as she sucked every inch of him, he came with a fury into her mouth. She pulled at him once, twice, before finally moving away with a wet smack and delicately licked at the corner of her mouth where a small bit of him threatened to escape from her. He gently took his softening member into his hands and brushed it against each of her cheeks before finally falling to his knees before her.

They were face to face now, or rather face to chest, and as he reeled still from the effect of her work on him, he looked down at her with eyes she’d never seen before.

“Rey…” he whispered, and instantly his arms went around her, pulling her close. With a sigh, she buried her face in his chest and soaked up everything about him, and his feelings, positively pouring from him, caused her to feel dizzy. She would have fallen over if it hadn’t been from his tight grip.

 _So this is what it feels like…_ she thought to herself, and his hand came up to tangle itself in her hair. She felt that he’d been listening, had heard her somehow, and as she felt him about to answer, ducked down grabbing the meat of his nipple between her teeth and gave it a quick bite.

He gasped loudly, and when she looked up at him, her mouth twisted in a mischievous smirk. He gaped down at her in mild shock but quickly recovered.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he growled, lust creeping back into his gaze.

Rey tilted her head up at him. “Oh really?”

He then grabbed her quickly around the waist, causing Rey to squeak, and pushed her down onto the carpet. His head hovered closely over hers and his hair dropped down to frame his face. It brushed lightly against her cheek, and he grinned down at her wolfishly.

“ _Definitely.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sequential drabbles will be rare, but clearly there was a demand for a part 2 and frankly I wanted to see it, too. :B


	3. I Warned You

**anon:** Reylo is disgustingly delicious and I'm a bad bad anti. Now give me my smut, you nasty evil adorable human being!  
  


* * *

 

As soon as Rey crossed the threshold into his apartment, Ben shut the door with a loud _click_ and slammed her against the wall. 

She gasped, surprised by the impact and he grinned devilishly as his lips collided into hers. She sunk a little against the wall under the force of his kiss but quickly moved to pull his tongue into her mouth and the groan that escaped from him made it her turn to grin. 

His hooded eyes met her mischievous ones and his fingers quickly found the edges of her blouse to pull it out from her skirt, allowing his hand to dip under the silky fabric and grab a breast in each hand. He squeezed, brushing his thumbs roughly where he knew her sensitive nipples to be under the thin padding of her bra and she moaned, hitting the back of her head against the wall. 

“Did you really think I’d let you get away with tempting me in the back of that cab?” he said, with a tilt of his head. His face tried desperately to remain serious, imposing, but the corners of his mouth kept threatening to betray his amusement. She knew he was questionable on overt public displays. She knew there’d be consequences for trying him. 

“Oh please,” she replied breathily, shooting him a look. “You love it.”

His eyes narrowed as he gripped her delicate breasts harder, pushing a knee between her legs to prop her up as she sunk lower, and also to grind gently up into what lay between her thighs. 

“I warned you,” he growled. He ripped his hands from under her blouse, grabber her small waist between his generous hands, and yanked her forward up onto his propped out leg. She fell against his chest and his hands groped and pulled for the zipper to her skirt. Getting it open, he pushed her back again, removed his leg, and yanked it down her legs with her underwear in one fell swoop. 

Rey hissed as the fabric burned mildly against her skin from the friction of the force of his undressing, and as he stepped back, she leaned against the wall, crossing her knee slightly in front of herself as her hands came up to grip self-consciously at her arms. 

No matter how many times he saw her like this, he was always overcome by a sense of worshipful awe. Even her modesty, despite how many times he’d had her, how many times she’d screamed his name knowing full well her neighbors knew exactly what he was doing to her, never failed to charm and move him. He came gently to her now, taking her elbows into his hands and carefully moving them away from her chest. 

“Rey…” he whispered, and when he took her bottom lip between his own the pace was slow, Rey thought excruciatingly so, and as his curled hands brushed up against her cheek, pushing away the loose strands of hair that tried to hide even a molecule of skin from him, she felt a warmth spread through her as his hands spread open to cradle her jaw as his kiss slowed to a complete stop. 

Rey felt as if she could feel his very soul for some reason, and as tears burned at the corners of her eyes he dropped down suddenly to his knees, took her thighs into his hands, and ran his tongue quickly through her already wet slit. 

Her hands spread against the wall as she shuddered, and he went in again, lapping pointedly at her before gazing up through his lashes and spreading her wide with his thumbs. 

“Oh god…” she murmured. He gave a low laugh. 

“Tonight? Yes, I am,” he replied with quiet snark and he quickly latched onto her clit, sucking delicately and teasing her hood with the very tip of his tongue. Something deep welled up inside her, causing a low groan to spill from her throat. 

After circling her lazily, tracing shapes and figures against her most sensitive places, he pulled away. 

“You’re so incredible, Rey…” he whispered against her skin and she whimpered, her hand somehow finding its way to run through his hair as the haze threatened to overtake her. 

He brought up a finger now, running it lightly along the underside of her ass cheek before bringing it to her entrance and teasingly pushing slightly in over and over as if he were testing something, his look utterly fascinated as he listened to her pant under his hands. 

“No, I want to hear you….don’t hold back.”

He brought another finger to join the first and pushed inside of her as his tongue darted forward to lick along the edges of her folds, sucking them ever so slightly between his lips before tracing his tongue hard against them, giving equal attention to each side. Beneath his hand gripping her thigh he could feel the heat radiating off her body and her sweat begin to collect underneath his palm. And it wasn’t just her sweat, he knew- already a respectable swell had begun to throb painfully against the constraints of his jeans. 

He needed to hear her. Needed her to give in utterly to him. He pulled his fingers out, much to a high-pitched choke of protest from Rey before adding a third and pushing tightly inside her. Rey hissed and started to arch over him, her blouse falling over the top of his head and her fingers digging, clawing into his skin through his shirt, balling it up into her fists as she pulled at him under the pressure but he was unrelenting, his speed increasing and creating a heady mix of pleasure and pain. 

She cried out with every thrust of his hand, and when his mouth finally locked back onto her very sensitive clit, she screamed, falling over onto him, but not even that was enough to make him pull away. With every pull of his lips she screamed louder and louder until she was practically slumped over his shoulder, face buried against his back with gritted teeth, and she shook violently as she came. He released her from his mouth and pushed against her abdomen, pressing his neck to her side as he continued to push inside her, making her ride out her orgasm for all it was worth until finally, slowly, he pulled away. 

He clasped her bent form against his right shoulder as she panted his name over and over against his back and he closed his eyes, feeling and memorizing every twitch of her muscles that he could. Gripping her firmly in his hands, he shifted back to pull her down to him and she was compliant, falling neatly into his lap as he settled onto the floor. Her head lolled against his chest sleepily and he brushed some newly loosened strands away from her eyes. 

Tucking his head close to hers, he kissed her gently on the temple and pressed his lips against her ear. 

“So…” he began quietly, “have you learned your lesson?”

Rey sighed against him and raised a heavy arm to grip at the fabric of his shirt. 

“Not by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this one. I like Rey's utterly stricken state at the end, haha.


	4. Filth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn or cute fluffy animals for the ants- there is no in between.

**anon:** u need to stop defiling the star wars franchise with this utter fiLTH of a garbage ship ok

* * *

 

 

Their sabers slammed into each other as the rain poured down, locking together as they each bared their teeth at the other. 

“I’ll never give into you!!” Rey screamed. “Even if you’re the last _creature_ in the universe, Kylo Ren, I’ll never stop running!”

He screamed in frustration, pressing harder into their weapons and bringing the blades dangerously close to Rey’s chest, the sparks flying so close they singed her vest. 

“Stop lying, Rey!” he shouted, and she choked back a sob. “Stop lying to yourself, and to me….I’ve never lied to you, Rey! Never! So don’t you _dare_ lie to me!!”

Rey was stunned. She felt anger and confusion war inside her mind all at once as she looked up into his eyes that glowed above her from the reflection of their lightsabers just as surely as hers glowed up at him. Was it really true that he’d never lied once? She couldn’t believe it, but as she raked desperately through her memories for some piece of evidence to throw back at him, he screamed, pushing hard against her weapon and instead of letting it slice into her chest she fell backwards, splashing hard into a large, deep pool of mud. 

Kylo deactivated his weapon and tossed it away and quickly began to tug off his outer tabard. Rey splashed in confusion, finally getting enough traction to lift herself up on her arms, the edges of her face splattered in the filthy substance. 

“How dare you!” she shrieked, but when she saw him throw down his outer layers, she froze. “What are you doing?” she asked in disbelief, and watched in shock as Kylo waded into the muck after her and straddled her legs in between his before dropping down to his knees, splashing her with even more mud. 

As she raised a hand to shield herself, his hands tugged at her vest and pushed it down over her shoulders, causing it to submerge completely in the murky substance. 

“WHAT are you–??” 

He sat low onto her thighs, pinning her there, as his arms circled around her waist to pull her up against his chest into a crushing kiss. Her arms flailed, splashing more droplets as the rain fell harder washing some of the mud away from her face. 

When he pulled away, she was left gasping for air but had little time to recover as his hands tugged now at her tunic, pulling it over her head and baring her completely to his simmering gaze. Rey stared up at him, half in shock, half utterly captivated as, slowly, he reached down, taking a thick handful of mud into his hands, and smeared it across her breasts. She sighed, her neck desperate to roll back when–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *coughchokesputter*
> 
> *WHEEZE*


	5. You don't get to call the shots- not this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that I have yet to get a REAL hateful anon- so far it's just y'all fishing for PORN like the deviants you are. The second I feel that I DO receive a real anti, I will make sure to denote it as such (and it will be so, so sweet. this whole thing started with real ants). Until then, try not to get mad at the intentional anons, ok? xD

**anon:** I guess you Reylo's must like to get slapped around. You'll probably find it sexy too. You disgust me, I hope you all die!  
  


Ohhhh, anon!!!

* * *

 

 

Rey tightened the restraints on the suspended rack she had tied her prey upon. Making sure the lock was engaged, she ducked beneath its frame and reemerged between her victim’s legs. She held her jockey whip tightly in her fist as she traced the edge of it down his torso and Kylo shuddered. 

“You like this, don’t you?” she purred, and leaned over his naked form to trace her tongue up the length of the light trail of hair that led from his groin up to his navel. His hands clenched tight at the leather around his wrists and let his head drop back into the open space with a low groan. 

Rey chuckled, pleased to have him at her mercy for a change, and bit down lightly at the skin just above where his cock began, making him whimper loudly. Leaving a wet kiss behind, she moved away, raised her arm, and brought down her weapon with a quick _whack_ in the center of his abdomen and she felt a spike of adrenaline surge through her as she watched his well-sculpted muscles contract at the sting she inflicted. 

“Tell me…” she murmured, unable to look away from his stomach as he writhed. “Tell me what you want.”

He moaned loudly as an answer and Rey leaned forward, rubbing her cheek affectionately against his erection before pushing herself along his torso to run her hands across him, feeling and caressing every hill and gully of his body. 

“Mmmm, that’s not an answer,” her lit voice chided quietly, and she wrapped her arms around him, her shoulder brushing his cock as she sucked hard at the bit of skin just above his navel making him cry out again. 

“Ahhh, I want you to fuck me!!!” he whined as she sucked another mark onto his stomach. He struggled hard to raise his head to look at her, but the rack offered no support whatsoever and he only caught a glimpse of her smirking mouth before falling back again. 

“There now…” she cooed. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She was already ready, his instrument of pleasure already strapped tight to her and she squeezed her thighs experimentally to feel the other half of it buried inside of her. With a light kiss to the tip of his cock, she let her tongue linger over it before ducking back down and moving away from him. Outside of the rack now, she took the frame of it in both hands and heaved, watching as it began to shift, turning the man with it, until he was now facing the floor and choking back heavy pants. 

“Rey…” he moaned, his head hanging towards the floor, and she walked around the rack until she faced him- or rather her strap-on did- and she ducked into the space between his outspread arms. She could feel his heavy breath on her legs, and with a tilt of her head, she absently ran her fingers through his sinfully beautiful hair. 

“Mine….” she said suddenly, her brows raising at the realization, and she moved closer until the tip of her surrogate member pressed gently at his mouth. She heard him whimper, and slowly, there was give as he took her into his mouth. He pulled hard, making sure she would feel it, and smiled despite his mouth being full as he heard her gasp. There was a quick, sharp _slap_ as her hand hit hard at the space between his shoulder blades and she pulled away from his mouth. 

“ _NO!”_ she scolded. “This is _not_ for you!”

He couldn’t hold back the small laugh that came from his chest, and he could feel her irritation spike that, despite his prostrate form totally restrained and open to her, he still somehow managed to get to her. She growled and grabbed his hair into her fist to raise his head towards her. Lazily he looked up, eyelids heavy and eyes full of lust as her angry ones burned down into him. 

“No…” she said again through clenched teeth, and without looking away, he tried to strain forward and nearly succeeded in mouthing at the tip of her again. She let him go with a yank and ducked out of the rack only to emerge back behind him and clawed her fingernails down the length of his legs. 

“No, Kylo Ren…” she said again, and he hissed. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

She spread her legs and quickly swiped at the wetness that had built up there, smeared it hastily over her piece, firmly gripped both his cheeks in each hand to spread him, and plowed inside. 

The cry he made when she entered him was exquisite, and pushing all the way in, she leaned over and kissed delicately up the vertebrae of his spine. 

“Rey, _please…!”_ he whimpered, and low groans escaped him every time she shifted inside him. 

“Oh, Kylo…” she whispered, licking and nipping lightly at his side. She rested her cheek against his back as her hands ran down the length of him before meeting triangularly just above his groin and pushing down to grip him hard in her hands.

Kylo bucked, trying to move towards or away from her she wasn’t sure, but the restraints suspending him from the floor prevented any of that and she gave a satisfied smile as both her hands and her hips began to move. 

She stayed closely bent over him, flesh pressed to flesh as she moved slowly, rhythmically, and in moments she had him sweating and rolling his ass into her thrusts. 

“More…” he begged, “Faster, _please_!”

Rey nuzzled against him and huffed. “Well,” she said quietly,” since you asked so nicely…”

She promptly released her left hand from his cock and gripped his straining thigh. Pulling back just as slowly as before, she paused, and then slammed into him. He very nearly screamed. 

Again and again she pounded into him, slapping him hard along his backside, and soon she was lost to his desires and quickly consumed with her own as the other half of the toy inside her pushed in and out igniting a heat that flushed prettily into her cheeks. 

“Oh…Kylo…” she murmured, breaking her own rule that _she_ was the one in charge and tonight _she_ would not be the one begging, but even just taking him for herself was enough to compromise her and she found herself chasing her own pleasure whilst simultaneously causing his. 

“REY!… oh….” she could hear him choke back a cry, and as she allowed her consciousness to merge with his, they both felt their mutual pleasures slam into each other as they came, her hand gripped hard around him as she pushed deep inside him and the piece pushing deeper within her. The leather at his wrists and ankles creaked dangerously, threatening to snap as he shuddered and shook and he felt Rey also seize and collapse on top of him, still buried in him to the hilt. 

Panting heavily, Rey raised her hand to harness the force as she slumped against Kylo for support and the rack began to lower them both to the ground until the cold surface finally touched his flesh and he willed the straps to free him.

“Ohh…” she said, breath still gone from her. “You aren’t allowed to do that.”

She slid down him slightly, leaving him, and he rolled over with a slight wince before catching her up into his arms. 

“Couldn’t help it,” he said breathily. “Punish me later.”

When she looked up at him, she saw a small smirk spread across his sweat-streaked face and did her best to frown. 

“Oh, I’ll definitely do that.” she insisted with a quirk of her brow.

She watched in surprise as his smirk morphed into a genuine smile and she was pulled up into a careful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda drunk when I wrote this (free booze at work- a rare thing I took full advantage of), and it's probably the silliest thing I've written yet, hahaha. 
> 
> As I read over this role-reversal today, I actually started cackling because this is a stupid amount of fun. You can be just as ridiculous as you like and if you do it right it *works* and this is why I love fiction. Such a heady amount of freedom and play!! And somehow, everyone still manages to stay in character- I mean look at Kylo in this one. He's totally Rey's bitch but he still tries going for her, tries to mess with her despite his enormous disadvantage, because he loves her and just can't help himself. Even when it gets really rough or dirty like this, there is still *that*, you know? Because I am a huge fucking sap and need emotions like I need oxygen. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to either send me your own mean anons or tell your favorite ants to come bitch at me instead~


	6. "Whining"

"Chill the fuck out, I'm sick of seeing you whining in the tag all the damn time" --Anon (Ed: this is a genuine rude anon this time, folks!!)

_Ohh anon, you must have me confused with someone else, but I know what you want, and I’ll oblige you…_

 

* * *

“You need to chill out!” he shouted at her from across the room.

Rey was fuming, seriously considering throwing everything she had in reach straight for his head.

“I’m sick of seeing you whining all the damn time!” he continued. His grip dug deep into the back of the couch.

Rey threw back her head and scoffed at the ceiling. “Oh REALLY?” she bellowed. “Well I am sick to _death_ of you constantly hanging all over that woman, while I stand here…here…”

She grit her teeth, unsure of how to adequately express her seething rage as her fingers curled around one of the many tacky porcelain figures that dotted the private study.

“We have been _over_ this,” he enunciated. “It is my _job_ , Rey. I am _paid_ to show an interest. And until I can get something better, _this_ is my living! _This_ is how I survive, catering to these scum who treat the both of us like shit!”

Rey’s brow wavered slightly as her grip slackened. His face was a picture of fury but his steps towards her were careful, hesitant.

“I need you to understand…” he said in a low voice. He hooked a finger beneath her chin and pushed her face up to level with his. The fire of both their gazes dug into each other, burning into their very souls, and Rey could see, deep into the bottom, the pain that existed there, existing for both of them.

“I need you to understand that no matter what I may have to do, that I only love you,” he said quietly.

Her facade cracked for just a second, but it was enough as he moved in, covering his large hand over hers clutching the figurine in some stranger’s house and slowly prying her fingers away from it and bringing it up to his face. Her nails dug into his cheek as she fought between slapping him senseless and showing him just exactly who really owned him.

As if reading her mind, he yanked her towards him with a growl and the kiss he brought down on her was more a clashing of teeth than lips. Her hands yanked at his shirt- she didn’t care what the aftermath of this would be. She would wreck him and then everyone would know- know that he was _hers_ and all those others could go straight to hell where they belong.

His patience for her dress was as small as hers was for his clothing, yanking the zipper down and ripping the straps away from her shoulders and fighting with her arms as they refused to extricate themselves from around his head.

She bit and held his lip between her teeth as they briefly pulled away from each other, shedding clothing, before finally coming together again, her lips quickly soothing the taut bite. Her breasts pressed against his marred, chiseled chest and his hand clawed down her side before plunging into her lace panties.

“Ben…” she whispered against his cheek. No one said that name. No one _knew_ that name anymore but _her_. And no one would ever say that name again after her.

Tangling his fingers into her disheveled hair, he rubbed the thumb of his hand trapped between her thighs roughly against her clit and plunged two fingers into her, causing her to buck against him with a moan. She panted into his ear and it was almost too much as her breath increased rapidly as he roughly moved in and out. There would be no gentleness this time. Not tonight.

He was so absorbed in the feel of her clenched around his fingers and the wetness dripping down his hand that he didn’t notice as her own hands busily undid his trousers and snaked their way around his cock. All it took was a quick flick of her fist around him before he was doubled over her shoulder, moaning her name.

“That’s right,” she panted. “Say it again.”

She jerked her hand again, and he obliged.

“Say it so that bitch in the other room can hear you, know who really owns you,” she growled, curling her tongue around his earlobe causing him to shudder violently against her.

“Say it so they know that money isn’t your price, your price is my cu–”

Suddenly his fingers dug into her thighs and she was lifted bodily into the air, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist trapping his throbbing cock directly in between the folds of her pussy before she felt herself unceremoniously dumped onto the large, antique library table.

“That’s right,” he growled back against her hair, taking hold of himself. “There is only you.”

With one swift movement he ran his hand down his cock and plunged into her without warning, all the way to the hilt, and she cried out loudly before falling back from his arms and onto the table behind her.

He spread her wide open, pulling her to the edge of the table to meet him thrust for aggressive thrust until she was positively screaming. Had he locked the door when they came in? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t care.

There was only this woman writhing beneath him, around his cock, as her sweat slicked beneath his hands and beaded around her throat. He dove down, licking and nipping at the skin of her neck, tasting her salt against his tongue until her fingers yanked painfully at his hair and he could feel as both of them began to crest.

Gripping her tightly around the waist, he pounded into her as their mingled cries let loose with every thrust until finally she screamed and he bit down into the meat of her shoulder with a strangled cry.

He stayed on top of her for several moments, and as he was about to move away, free himself from her and not crush her to death, her hands shot up and around his back pulling him down against her harder.

“I’m going to crush you…” he mumbled absently.

“That’s fine,” she breathed.

He felt himself grow soft inside her and she sighed lightly against his cheek.

“Ben,” she said softly, “I–”

There was a knock on the study door and their eyes immediately snapped to the doorknob as it twisted uselessly. Locked. He cussed quietly under his breath before looking back at her.

“Do you promise to stop whining from now on?” he said hurriedly, his eyes tracing quickly over her face.

Rey shook her head, rolling the back of it against the hard oak table. “Only when you stop doing this.”

He sighed in frustration, and his eyes lingered on her bruised lips. His eyes shifted to glare back up at her and a small smile threatened to tug at the corner of her mouth.

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered.

He froze, blinking down at her. The knocks on the study door grew louder now and there were shouts about finding a key for ‘this damned lock’ as her fingers ran more gently now through his hair, tucking a lock of it behind those ears she loved so much to nip.

“I love you, too,” he said finally. “Now come on- we have to get out of here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If your diss is inspiring enough, I may write porn for it. Otherwise you're gonna get something cute. You can try your luck at http://these-are-the-first-steps.tumblr.com


End file.
